Harry Potter: Novus
by JedixL192
Summary: Albus S.P. has found his first year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry very interesting. But after he and his brother are chased and take cover in the girls toilet, Albus discovers a The Diary of Tom Riddle and he and James read it and with cousin Rose find more to their father's past. And this is where the story takes place, when they find the Chamber of Secrets...


Harry Potter

Novus

Part one

31st May, 2018

James Sirius Potter and his brother Albus Severus Potter watched a nightmare just beginning to come true.

They were transfixed. They learned the location of the Chamber of Secrets and stepped in with their cousin Rose Weasley, just like their father Harry and Rose's father Ron, did twenty-five years earlier.

Albus, contrary to James' relief, was put into Gryffindor House by the Sorting Hat. The year was a thrill.

James was already seeker for the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team, like his father and grandfather were in their childhood/ teenage years.

Albus, wasn't terrific on the broomstick, but was particularly outstanding as a beater.

There weren't enough beaters on the team, so Madam Hooch allowed Albus to play on the team, despite being a first-year.

As for now, the brothers watched in fear as a the reborn Basillik slithered towards them, adjusting it's fangs.

Rose was nowhere to be seen and the three of them went in together.

There must be something there. "Run!", shouted James. The brothers turned on the spot and legged it.

The Basilik caught up with them easily. And it struck; James dived to his right and Albus dived to his left.

The enormous reptile left a trail of acid slime.

But as James watched, he noticed the Basilik was standing up on end and it's head changed to crocodile's head.

Mighty wings protruded on it's back. Albus was praying now.

He regretted being sorted into Gryffindor, the way his dad told him how to do it less than a year ago.

He wasn't brave at all, James was good at that. The Basilik rose from ground and breathed in and out fire. The Chamber of Secrets was getting destroyed.

Walls fell apart. James was below the Basilik's feet and it's wings slowed down on the flapping. It was going to deliberately drop and crush James to death.

James was transfixed. He couldn't move. Albus was staring; he couldn't watch his brother die. With newfound energy and braveness, he took out his wand from his robes and pointed it at James.

"Wingardium Leviosa", Albus called with some spirit in him. He said it right because James was rising from the immaculate floor. The Basilik glared at James, wearing on his face a confused expression.

Albus summoned James closer to him and once out of the Basilik's shadow and let go.

James was still conscious. He turned his head to look at Albus. "You saved my life", he said. "You can thank me later man", Albus scoffed. He was scorning upon James, for not getting out of the way.

"Let's go!"

. . .

"I hope that boy doesn't get Rose and Al into any trouble," spoke Ginny Weasley, washing the dishes.

"No, compared to the trouble we we're involved in our school years, that's nothing", remarked Ron.

He visited Harry's home with Hermione and they drank tea. "They won't Ron, with Rose keeping an eye on them, particularly James", said Harry after draining the tea from his cup.

Hermione spoke for the first time, "But my conscious tells me that they convinced her to do something.

Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter were reading James first year edition of Wonderful Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk.

"I hope James wins the trophy for the team and brings it home. He's an excellent Quidditch player, so is Albus", Lily bragged about her brothers. "Well rose is the brains, dear cousin Lily, and I hope she beats up Scorpius Malfoy for dad", said Hugo.

"Let's look at these spells, anyway and I borrowed my Daddy's wand", Lily said and she waved and pointed her wand at Hugo.

"Expelliarmus", she summoned. Hugo was thrown back. " I do hope James and Albus and Rose are fine, because I have a feeling something's wrong…"

To be continued…


End file.
